musicalityfandomcom-20200214-history
List of symphony composers
Among composers who have composed symphonies are (listed in chronological order of birth): *Andrea Zani (1696–1757), Italian composer of the earliest securely dated symphonies (part of his op. 2, published in 1729). *Giovanni Battista Sammartini (around 1701-1775), Italian composer of at least 67 symphonies. *Antonio Brioschi (fl. c. 1725–1750), was an Italian symphony composer who wrote at least twenty-six symphonies. *William Boyce (1710-1779), whose opus 2 is a set of eight "symphonies", although they started life as overtures to other works. *Ignaz Holzbauer (1711-1783), Austro-German composer of 69 symphonies. *Carl Philipp Emanuel Bach (1714-1788), son of Johann Sebastian Bach, composer of around 20 symphonies. *Georg Christoph Wagenseil (1715-1777) *Georg Matthias Monn (1717-1750), whose symphony in D of 1740 is the first to include a minuet as a third movement. *Johann Stamitz (1717-1757), the first composer to regularly include a minuet as the third movement of his symphonies. *Wenzel Raimund Birck (1718-1763) *Leopold Mozart (1719-1787), who wrote symphonies in which he included French horns. *Karl Friedrich Abel (1725-1787), active in London. *Franz Xaver Pokorny (1729–1794), Bohemian composer of about 140 symphonies, 104 of which were deliberately misattributed to other composers in 1796 by Theodor von Schacht. *Joseph Haydn (1732-1809), one of the best known Classical composers of symphonies, he wrote 106 examples, combining wit and structural clarity (see the list of symphonies by Joseph Haydn and the Category of Haydn Symphonies). *Franz Ignaz Beck (1734-1809), composer of about 25 symphonies (biography describes his symphonies especially as ahead of their time) *François-Joseph Gossec (1734-1829), French composer of over 60 symphonies. *Johann Christian Bach (1735-1782), son of Johann Sebastian Bach, active in London. *Michael Haydn (1737-1806) the younger brother of Joseph Haydn was also a prolific composer and wrote forty symphonies *Leopold Hoffmann (1738-1793) *Johann Baptist Vanhal (1739-1813), Bohemian composer of at least 24 symphonies. http://www.haydn.dk/index.php *Carl Ditters von Dittersdorf (1739-1799) *Andrea Luchesi (1741-1801) *Antonio Rosetti (c.1750-1792), Bohemian composer, wrote many symphonies, concertos (notably for horn), and vocal works. *Muzio Clementi (1752-1832), Italian composer of symphonies. *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (1756-1791), one of the best known Classical symphonists. *Pavel Vranický (1756-1808), Bohemian composer of about fifty symphonies. *Ignaz Pleyel (1757-1831) Austrian composer, in his time a famous pupil of Haydn. *Étienne Méhul (1763-1817), French composer of at least four symphonies. *Ludwig van Beethoven (1770-1827), often considered the greatest of all symphonists, he wrote 9 numbered symphonies plus sketches for a tenth - see Category of Beethoven symphonies. *George Onslow (1784-1853), French composer of 4 symphonies in a style combining echoes of Beethoven and Schubert. *Louis Spohr (1784-1859), well known as a symphonist in his day, though his 10 works in the genre are largely forgotten today. *Carl Maria von Weber (1786-1826), German composer, wrote 2 symphonies. *Cipriani Potter (1792 - 1871), English composer of 9 symphonies. *Antonio Raffelín (1796–1882). Cuban composer of several symphonies. *Franz Schubert (1797-1828), composer of 9 surviving symphonies, with the Symphony No. 8 (the Unfinished) and Symphony No. 9 (the Great) the largest in scale and best known. *Franz Lachner (1803-1890) wrote 8 symphonies between 1828 & 1851. His 5th symphony won him the prize offered by the Vienna Gesellschaft der Musicfreunde in 1835. *Hector Berlioz (1803-1869), best remembered for his Symphonie Fantastique, perhaps the first true programmatic symphony. *Louise Farrenc (1804-1875). French composer who completed three symphonies. *Johan Peter Emilius Hartmann (1805–1900). Danish composer of 2 symphonies. *Felix Mendelssohn (1809-1847), composer of 12 complete string symphonies (the 13th was left unfinished) and 5 numbered symphonies, sketches for a 6th (1847). *Robert Schumann (1810-1856), who wrote 4 numbered symphonies, the last of which experimented with cyclic form. *Franz Liszt (1811-1886), wrote 2 programmatic symphonies, the Faust Symphony and the Dante Symphony. *Richard Wagner (1813–1883), German composer of 1 symphony. *Robert Volkmann (1815-1883), German composer of 2 symphonies. *Sir William Sterndale Bennett (1816-1875), English composer of 6 symphonies. *Charles Gounod (1818-1893), French composer of 2 symphonies and a third for 9 wind instruments (Petite symphonie). *César Franck (1822-1890), wrote 1 symphony best known for its use of cyclic form. *Joachim Raff (1822-1882), Swiss-born German composer of 11 symphonies, several with programmatic elements, well known in his day, but now largely forgotten. *Anton Bruckner (1824-1896), composer of 11 large-scale symphonies, including Nos. 00 and 0. *Anton Rubinstein (1829-1894), composer of 6 symphonies, with the second, the Ocean, and the sixth being the best known (though neither as well known now as they were in Rubinstein's day). *Georges Bizet (1833-1875), French composer remembered by his Opera Carmen, wrote 1 symphony at the age of 17; the second, Roma, is sometimes classified as a suite, though referred to as a symphony by the composer. *Johannes Brahms (1833-1897), composer of 4 symphonies, considered to be the artistic heir of Beethoven. Regarded as one of the great symphonists of the Romantic period. *Felix Draeseke (1835-1913), composer of the New German School wrote 4 symphonies. *Camille Saint-Saëns (1835-1921), composer of 5 symphonies (three of which are numbered while the other two are not), of which the best known is the third, his Symphony n°3 with organ. *John Knowles Paine (1839–1906). American composer of 2 symphonies. *Alice Mary Smith (1839–1884). English composer of 3 symphonies . *John Severin Svendsen (1840–1911). Norwegian violinist, conductor, and composer of 2 symphonies. *Pyotr Ilich Tchaikovsky (1840-1893), who wrote 6 numbered symphonies plus the Manfred Symphony. *Antonín Dvořák (1841-1904), who wrote 9 symphonies, of which the most famous is the ninth (From the New World). He successfully combined Bohemian folk elements with large-scale structure. *Asger Hamerik (1843–1923). Danish conductor and composer of 8 symphonies. *Hubert Parry (1848–1918). British composer of 4 symphonies (1882–89) *Zdenek Fibich (1850–1900). Czech composer of 3 complete symphonies, plus 4 fragmentary or lost symphonies. *Vincent d'Indy (1851-1931), French composer of 3 symphonies. *Charles Villiers Stanford (1852–1924). British composer of 7 symphonies (1876–1911). *George Whitefield Chadwick (1854–1931). American composer of 3 symphonies. *Ernest Chausson (1855-1899), French composer of 1 symphony and sketches for a second. *Sir Edward Elgar (1857-1934), completed 2 symphonies, with sketches for a third made into a performing version by Anthony Payne. *Hans Rott (1858-1884), Austrian composer of a symphony (1879/1880), which features many stylistic similarities to the later symphonies of his friend and fellow student Gustav Mahler. A Symphony No.2 was planned. *Gustav Mahler (1860-1911), completed 9 large-scale symphonies, plus an incomplete 10th - see Category of Mahler symphonies. His third symphony is his longest symphony at 95 minutes, and his eighth, the Symphony of a Thousand, premiered with over one thousand performers. *Maurice Emmanuel (1862–1938). French composer of 2 symphonies. *Edward German (1862–1936). English composer of 2 symphonies. *Alberto Williams (1862–1952), Argentine composer of 9 symphonies. *Horatio Parker (1863–1919). American composer of one symphony. *Felix Weingartner (1863-1942), composer of 7 symphonies and a sinfonietta. *Carl Nielsen (1865-1931), composer of 6 symphonies. *Albéric Magnard (1865-1914), composer of 4 symphonies. *Jean Sibelius (1865-1957), composer of the Kullervo Symphony, and of 7 numbered symphonies (a No.8 was destroyed by the composer in 1929). *Paul Dukas (1865-1931), Symphony in C. *Alexander Glazunov (1865-1936), composer of 9 symphonies. *Vasily Kalinnikov (1866-1901), Russian composer of 2 symphonies. *Charles Koechlin (1867–1950), French composer of 5 symphonies. *Albert Roussel (1869-1937), French composer of 4 symphonies. *Alfred Hill (1870–1960). Australian composer of 12 symphonies. *Florent Schmitt (1870-1958), French composer of 2 symphonies (the first a 'symphonie concertante') and one for strings (Janiana). *Charles Tournemire (1870–1939). French composer of 8 orchestral symphonies, as well as a Simphonie-choral and Symphonie sacrée for organ. *Wilhelm Stenhammar (1871-1927), Swedish composer of 2 symphonies, one disowned by him. *Alexander von Zemlinsky (1871-1942), Austrian composer of 3 symphonies, a Lyrische Symphonie for soprano, baritone and orchestra, a symphony in all but name called Die Seejungfrau (1902), and a Sinfonietta (1934). *Hugo Alfvén (1872–1960). Swedish violinist, conductor, and composer of 5 symphonies. *Alexander Scriabin (1872-1915), Russian composer of 3 symphonies; his two tone poems, composed after the 3 symphonies, are also sometimes classified as symphonies nos. 4 and 5. *Ralph Vaughan Williams (1872-1958), composer of 9 symphonies. *Sergei Rachmaninoff (1873-1943), composer of 3 symphonies in a late-Romantic style. *Gustav Holst (1874–1934). British composer of an unpublished Symphony "The Cotswolds" (1899–1900), a First Choral Symphony (1923–24), and a Scherzo (1933–34) for a projected but unfinished symphony . *Josef Suk (1874-1934), Czech composer of two symphonies - in E major opus 14, and in C minor (the Asrael Symphony, opus 27). *Franz Schmidt (1874-1939), Austrian composer of 4 symphonies. *Charles Ives (1874-1954), American composer of 4 symphonies, his 'Holiday Symphony' referred to as his 5th, and his 'Universe Symphony' later reconstructed. *Arnold Schoenberg (1874-1951), Austrian composer of 2 chamber symphonies and several sketches for unpublished symphonies. Alban Berg thought of Schoenberg's tone poem Pelleas und Melisande (1902) as a symphony. *Julián Carrillo (1875-1965), Mexican Composer, wrote 2 symphonies plus 3 atonal symphonies written in the "Thirteen Sound" technique. *Richard Wetz (1875-1935), German late romantic composer of 3 symphonies *Mieczysław Karłowicz (1876-1909), Polish composer of only one symphony, in e minor Op.7 "Rebirth" (1897). *Ermanno Wolf-Ferrari (1876-1948), Italian-German composer of the Sinfonia da Camera (1901); an early composer in the genre of the 20th century chamber symphony. *Havergal Brian (1876-1972), English composer of 32 symphonies, most of which he wrote in his seventies and eighties. His first symphony The Gothic is the largest one ever written. *Sergei Bortkiewicz (1877–1952). Austrian pianist and composer of 2 symphonies. *Artur Kapp (1878-1952), Estonian composer. Generally considered to be one of the founders of Estonian symphonic music. *Franz Schreker (1879-1934), Austrian composer of the Chamber Symphony. *Ernest Bloch (1880–1959). American composer of Swiss origin, whose works include (in addition to an unpublished Symphonie orientale amongst his juvenilia ) a Symphony in C-sharp Minor, a Sinfonia Breve, a Symphony for Trombone and Orchestra, and a Symphony in E-flat. *Ildebrando Pizzetti (1880–1968). Italian composer of 1 symphony. *Nikolai Myaskovsky (1881-1950), Soviet composer (moved from Poland at a very young age) and composer of 27 symphonies. *George Enescu (1881-1955), Romanian composer. Wrote 3 acknowledged and complete symphonies, 4 earlier ones and 2 later ones—the last two completed by Pascal Bentoiu—as well as a Chamber Symphony. *Igor Stravinsky (1882-1971), wrote 3 purely orchestral symphonies plus the Symphony of Psalms for chorus and orchestra; his Symphonies of Wind Instruments uses the word symphony in its old sense of "sounding together". *Sir Arnold Bax (1883-1953), English composer of 7 symphonies. *Anton Webern (1883-1945), Austrian Composer of 1 symphony (1928). *Ture Rangström (1884–1947). Swedish composer of 4 symphonies. *Enrique Soro (1884–1954). Chilean composer of 1 symphony. *Pedro Umberto Allende (1885–1959). Chilean composer of 1 symphony (unfinished). *Wallingford Riegger (1885–1961). American composer of 4 symphonies. *Egon Wellesz (1885–1974). Austrian musicologist and composer of 9 symphonies. *Wilhelm Furtwängler (1886-1954), German composer of 3 symphonies, plus a Symphonic Concerto for Piano and Orchestra. *Leevi Madetoja (1887–1947). Finnish composer of 3 symphonies. *Heitor Villa-Lobos (1887-1959), Brazilian composer of 12 symphonies. *Matthijs Vermeulen (1888–1967). Dutch composer of 7 symphonies. *Cecil Armstrong Gibbs (1889–1960). English composer of 3 symphonies. *Bohuslav Martinů (1890-1959). Czech composer of 6 symphonies. *Gösta Nystroem (1890–1966). Swedish composer of six symphonies. *Sergei Prokofiev (1891-1953), Soviet composer of 7 symphonies, plus a Symphony-Concerto for Cello and Orchestra - see Category of Prokofiev symphonies. *Hendrik Andriessen (1892–1981). Dutch composer of 4 numbered symphonies and a Symphonia Concertante. *Oscar van Hemel (1892–1981). Dutch composer of 5 symphonies. *Arthur Honegger (1892-1955), Swiss-French composer of 5 symphonies. *Kaikhosru Shapurji Sorabji (1892–1988), British composer of 12 symphonies: 6 for piano solo, 3 for organ, and 3 for piano, organ, chorus and large orchestra (the second unfinished save for the piano part). *Arthur Benjamin (1893–1960). Australian composer of 1 symphony (1944–45) *Eugene Goossens (1893–1962). British conductor and composer of 2 symphonies and a sinfonietta. *Ernest John Moeran (1894–1950). British composer of 1 symphony. *Willem Pijper (1894–1947). Dutch composer of 3 symphonies (1917, 1921, 1926). *Walter Piston (1894-1976), American composer of 8 symphonies *Erwin Schulhoff (1894-1942), Czech composer of 8 symphonies (the last two in short score). *Paul Hindemith (1895-1963), German composer of several works with descriptive titles designated symphonies, of which the best known is Mathis der Maler, as well as the Symphony in E-flat of 1939 and the Symphony in B-flat for Concert Band. *Leo Sowerby (1895–1968). American composer of 5 numbered orchestral symphonies, as well as a Symphony in G and Sinfonia brevis for organ. *William Grant Still (1895–1978). American composer of 5 symphonies. *Roberto Gerhard (1896–1970). Catalan composer, active in England, wrote 5 numbered symphonies (1952–69, the last unfinished), and a Symphony "Homenaje a Pedrell" (1940–41) *Howard Hanson (1896-1981), American composer of 7 symphonies (no. 1 Nordic, no. 2 Romantic – his most famous, no. 4 Requiem, no. 5 Sinfonia Sacra, and no. 7 Sea Symphony). *Roger Sessions (1896-1985), American composer of 9 symphonies, all but the first two of which are written using some form of the twelve-tone technique. *Virgil Thomson (1896–1989). American composer of 3 symphonies. *Paul Ben-Haim (1897–1984). Israeli composer of 2 symphonies. *Henry Cowell (1897–1965). American composer of 20 symphonies (a 21st exists only as sketches), as well as a Sinfonietta for chamber orchestra (1928) and an incomplete Symphonic Sketch (1943) *Oscar Lorenzo Fernândez (1897–1948). Brazilian composer of 2 symphonies. *Francisco Mignone (1897–1986). Brazilian composer of 3 orchestral symphonies and a chamber work titled Four Symphonies, for oboe, clarinet, and bassoon. *Viktor Ullmann (1898-1944), Czech Composer of 2 symphonies (1944, both are reconstructions from the short score of the Piano Sonatas No.5 and Piano Sonatas No.7 by Bernard Wulff). *Hanns Eisler (1898-1962), German Composer of a Little Symphony (1932), a Chamber Symphony (1940) and a German Symphony for choir and orchestra (1930-1958). *Roy Harris (1898-1979), American composer of 15 symphonies, of which Symphony No. 3 is by far the most famous. *Carlos Chávez (1899-1978), Mexican composer of 6 symphonies, as well as a "Dance Symphony" Caballos de vapor (aka Horse Power), and a Sinfonía proletaria (proletarian symphony). *Sophie-Carmen Eckhardt-Gramatée (1899–1974). Canadian composer of 2 symphonies and a Symphony-Concerto for piano and orchestra. *Pavel Haas (1899-1944), Czech Composer of an unfinished Symphony (1940/41, orchestration completed by Zdenek Zouhar). *Eduardo Hernández Moncada (1899–1995), Mexican composer of 2 symphonies. *Harl McDonald (1899–1955). American pianist, conductor, and composer of 4 symphonies. *Domingo Santa Cruz (1899–1987). Chilean composer of 4 symphonies and a Sinfonia Concertante for flute and orchestra. *Randall Thompson (1899–1984), American composer of 3 symphonies. *Kurt Weill (1900-1950), German and later American composer of 2 symphonies *Aaron Copland (1900-1990), American composer of 3 symphonies. The fourth movement of No. 3 is based on his famous Fanfare for the Common Man. *Ernst Krenek (1900-1991), Austrian composer of 5 symphonies. *Kurt Weill (1900-1950), German Composer of 2 symphonies. *Edmund Rubbra (1901-1986), English composer of 11 symphonies. *Sir William Walton (1902-1983), English composer of 2 symphonies. *Vittorio Giannini (1903–1966). American composer of 5 symphonies. *Aram Khachaturian (1903-1978), world-famous Armenian composer, wrote 3 symphonies. *John Antill (1904–1986). Australian composer of Symphony on a City (1959). *Cemal Reşit Rey (1904-1985), Turkish composer of 2 symphonies. *William Alwyn (1905–1985). English composer of 5 symphonies. *Léon Orthel (1905–1985). Dutch composer of 6 symphonies. *Sir Michael Tippett (1905-1998), English composer of 4 symphonies. *Eduard Tubin (1905-1982), Estonian composer of 10 symphonies. *Karl Amadeus Hartmann (1905-1963), German composer of 8 symphonies. *Kees van Baaren (1906–1970). Dutch composer of one symphony (1957). *Paul Creston (1906-1985), American composer of 6 symphonies. *Benjamin Frankel (1906-1973), English composer of 8 symphonies. *Janis Ivanovs (1906-1983), Latvian composer of 21 symphonies. *Alexander Moyzes (1906–1984). Slovak composer of 12 symphonies. *Dmitri Shostakovich (1906-1975), Soviet composer of 15 symphonies - see Category of Shostakovich symphonies. *Antal Dorati (1906–1988), American conductor and composer of Hungarian birth, who wrote 2 symphonies. *Henk Badings (1907–1987). Dutch composer of 15 symphonies. *Camargo Guarnieri (1907–1993). Brazilian composer of 7 symphonies. *Willem van Otterloo (1907–1978). Dutch conductor and composer of 1 symphony and a Symphonietta for winds. *Ahmet Adnan Saygun (1907-1991). Turkish composer of 5 symphonies. *José Siquiera (1907–1985). Brazilian composer of 4 symphonies. *Herbert Haufrecht (1909–1998). American composer of 1 symphony *Vagn Holmboe (1909-1996), Danish composer of 13 symphonies, 4 symphonies for strings and 3 chamber symphonies (these seven works not discarded, but not included by him among the other 13). *Robin Orr (born1909). Scottish composer of 3 symphonies and a Sinfonietta Helvetica. *Samuel Barber, (1910-1981), American composer of 2 symphonies. *William Schuman (1910-1992), American composer of 10 symphonies. *José Ardévol (1911–1981). Cuban composer of 3 symphonies. *Bernard Herrmann (1911-1975), American composer of 1 symphony (1940). *Alan Hovhaness (1911-2000), American composer of 67 symphonies. Astonishingly, far from being the most prolific 20th-century symphonist (see, e.g., Rowan Taylor). *Allan Pettersson (1911-1980), Swedish composer of 17 expressive symphonies. *Rudolf Escher (1912–1980). Dutch composer of 2 numbered symphonies, an unfinished Symphony in memoriam Maurice Ravel, and a Symphony for 10 instruments. *Peggy Glanville-Hicks (1912–1990). Australian composer of a Sinfonietta (1935) *José Pablo Moncayo (1912–1958), Mexican composer of 2 symphonies (1944 and 1958, the latter unfinished), and a Sinfonietta (1945). *Benjamin Britten (1913-1976), British composer of several symphonies, including A Simple Symphony for strings (1933–34), Sinfonia da Requiem (1939–40), a Spring Symphony (1948–49), and the Cello Symphony (1963), as well as a Sinfonietta (1932). *Norman Dello Joio (born 1913). American composer of 1 symphony. *Morton Gould (1913–1996). American composer of 4 numbered symphonies (the last for band), plus 4 Symphonettes. *Hans Henkemans (1913–1995). Dutch composer of one symphony (1934, subsequently withdrawn). *Witold Lutosławski (1913-1994), Polish composer, wrote 4 symphonies. *Gardner Read (1913–2005). American composer of 4 symphonies. *Irving Fine (1914–1962), American composer of one symphony. *César Guerra-Peixe (1914–1993). Brazilian composer of 2 symphonies. *Gail Kubik (1914–1984). American composer of 2 symphonies and a Sinfonia Concertante for piano, viola, trumpet, and orchestra. *Sir Andrzej Panufnik (1914–1991), Polish composer of 10 symphonies. *David Diamond (1915-2005), American composer of 11 symphonies. *Dorian Le Gallienne (1915–1963). Australian composer of a Symphony (1953) and a Sinfonietta (1956). *Vincent Persichetti (1915–1987). American composer of 9 symphonies. *Henri Dutilleux (1916), French composer of 2 symphonies. *Sven Einar Englund (1916-1999), Finnish composer of 7 symphonies. *Carlos Surinach (1915–1997) American composer of Catalan origin, composer of 3 symphonies. *Rowan Taylor (1916-2005), American composer, considered the most prolific composer of all time, wrote 265 symphonies. *Lou Harrison (1917-2003), American composer of 4 symphonies. *Anthony Burgess (1917–1993), British novelist and composer of 3 symphonies, as well as a Petite symphonie pour Strasbourg (1988), and a Sinfonietta for Liana (1990). *Richard Yardumian (1917–1985). American composer of 2 symphonies. *Leonard Bernstein (1918-1990), American composer and conductor, composed 3 symphonies. *Harold Gramatges (born 1918). Cuban composer of 1 symphony and a Sinfonietta. *Bernd Alois Zimmermann (1918–1970). German composer of a Sinfonia prosodica (1945), as well as a Symphony in one movement (1947–51/53). *Argeliers León (1918–1991). Cuban composer of 2 numbered symphonies, as well as an unnumbered Symphony for Strings. *Lex van Delden (1919–1988). Dutch composer of 8 symphonies. *Talivaldis Kenins (born 1919). Latvian-born Canadian composer of 8 symphonies. *Juan Orrego-Salas (born 1919). Chilean composer of 5 numbered symphonies, plus a Symphony in One Movement "Semper reditus" (1997) *Cláudio Santoro (1919–1989). Brazilian composer of 14 symphonies. *Mieczyslaw Weinberg (1919-1996), Polish composer who emigrated to the Soviet Union, composer of 20 symphonies for full orchestra and 4 chamber symphonies. *Ralph Edward Kechley (born ca. 1920). American composer of 1 symphony for band. *Jean B. Middleton (born ca. 1920). American composer of 1 symphony. *Malcolm Arnold (1921-2006), British composer of 9 symphonies. *Jack Beeson (born 1921). American composer of 1 symphony. *Fritz Geißler (1921-1984), German composer, wrote 11 symphonies. *Karel Husa (born 1921). American composer of Czech birth, composer of 2 symphonies. *Edvard Mik’aeli Mirzoian (born 1921). Armenian composer of 1 symphony. *Alfred Reed (1921–2005). American composer and conductor of Austrian descent, composed 5 symphonies, all for wind band. *Robert Simpson (1921-1997), British composer, wrote 11 symphonies. *Felix Werder (born 1922). Australian composer of German origin, wrote 7 numbered symphonies (1943–92), a Sinfonia for viola, piano, and orchestra (1986), and a Wind Symphony (1990). *Jianer Zhu (born 1922). Chinese composer of 10 symphonies. *Frank Erickson (1923–1996). American composer of 3 symphonies. *Peter Mennin (1923-1983), American composer, wrote 9 symphonies. *Ned Rorem (born 1923). American composer of 3 numbered orchestral symphonies, a symphony for winds, and a symphony for strings. *Vasilije Mokranjac (1923–1984). Serbian composer of 4 symphonies and a Sinfonietta for strings. *Warren Benson (1924–2005). American composer of 2 symphonies. *Joly Braga Santos (1924–1988), Portuguese composer of 6 symphonies. *Juriaan Andriessen (1925–1996). Dutch composer of 8 numbered symphonies, plus a Symphonietta concertante, for four trumpets and orchestra (1947), and a Sinfonia "Il fiume" for winds (1984). *Robert Beadell (1925–1994). American composer of 2 symphonies. *Gustavo Becerra (born 1925). Chilean composer of 3 symphonies. *Luciano Berio (1925-2003) Italian composer of the famous Sinfonia (1968-69). *Anthony Milner (born 1925). British composer of 3 orchestral symphonies and a symphony for organ. *Gunther Schuller (born 1925). American composer of 3 symphonies , a Symphony for Organ, and a Chamber Symphony (1989). *Paul W. Whear (born 1925). American composer of 4 symphonies. *Julián Orbón (1925–1991). Cuban composer of 1 symphony. *Hans Werner Henze (born 1926), German Composer of 10 symphonies. *Ben Johnston (born 1926). American composer of a Symphony in A (1987) and a Chamber Symphony (1990). *Jivan Gurgeni Ter-T'at'evosian (1926–1988). Armenian composer of 5 symphonies and a Sinfonietta. *Anatol Vieru (1926–1998). Romanian composer of 7 symphonies. *David Barlow (1927–1975). English composer of 2 symphonies. *Keith Humble (1927–1995). Australian composer of a Symphony of Sorrows (1993). *Ernst Widmer (1927–1990). Brazilian composer of Swiss birth, composed 3 symphonies. *Richard DeLone (born 1928). American composer of 1 symphony. *George Dreyfus (born 1928) Australian composer of 2 symphonies (1967 and 1976), and a Symphonie Concertante for bassoon, violin, viola, cello, and string orchestra (1978). *Robert Washburn (born 1928). American composer of 1 symphony. *Edisson Vasilevich Denisov (1929–1996). Russian composer of 2 symphonies. *Einojuhani Rautavaara (born 1929), Finnish composer of 8 symphonies. *Boguslaw Schäffer (born 1929). Polish composer of 4 symphonies. *James Maurice Gore (born ca. 1930). American composer of 1 symphony. *Werner Heider (born 1930). German conductor and composer of 2 symphonies. *Hans Kox (born 1930). Dutch composer of 3 symphonies. *Malcolm Williamson (1931–2003), Australian composer of 7 numbered symphonies, as well as a Symphony for Organ (1960), a Sinfonia Concertante for 3 trumpets, piano and strings (1960–62), a Symphony for Voices (1962), and a Choral Symphony "The Dawn is at Hand" (1989). *John Barnes Chance (1932–1972). American composer of 2 symphonies. *Alexander Goehr (born 1932). British composer of German birth, wrote a Little Symphony (1963), Symphony in One Movement (1969/81), a Sinfonia for chamber orchestra (1979), and Symphony with Chaconne (1985–86). *Richard Meale (born 1932). Australian composer of one symphony (1994). *Claude Thomas Smith (1932–1987). American composer of 1 symphony. *John Williams (born 1932), American Composer of a symphony (1966). *Per Nørgård (born 1932), Danish composer of 5 symphonies. *Ramiro Cortés (1933–1984), American composer of a Sinfonia Sacra (1954/59) *Henryk Górecki (born 1933), Polish composer of 3 symphonies. *Krzysztof Penderecki (born 1933), Polish composer of 8 symphonies (as of 2005). *Bozidar Kos (born 1934) Slovenian composer active in Australia, wrote a Sinfonietta for string orchestra (1983). *Alfred Schnittke (1934-1998), Russian Composer of Symphonies, Nos.1-8 (1972-98). *Sir Peter Maxwell Davies (born 1934), British Composer of a Sinfonia (1962), a Sinfonia Concertante (1982), a Sinfonietta (1983) and eight numbered symphonies (1976-2001). *Nigel Butterley (born 1935). Australian composer of one symphony (1980). *Giya Kancheli (born 1935), Georgian composer of 7 symphonies. *Arvo Pärt (born 1935), composer of 3 symphonies. *Aulis Sallinen (born 1935). Finnish composer of 8 symphonies. *Philip Glass (born 1937), composer of 8 symphonies. *William Bolcom (born 1938). American pianist and composer of 6 symphonies . *John Corigliano (born 1938). American composer of 3 symphonies. *Charles Wuorinen (born 1938). American composer of 7 numbered symphonies and a Microsymphony (1992). *Louis Andriessen (born 1939). Dutch composer of De negen symfonieën van Beethoven, for orchestra and ice-cream vendor's bell (1970), Symfonieën der Nederlanden, for 2 or more wind bands (1974), and Symphony for Open Strings for 12 solo strings (1978). *Lindembergue Cardoso (1939–1989). Brazilian composer of 1 symphony. *Robert Jager (1939). American composer of 2 symphonies and a sinfonietta. *John McCabe (born 1939). English composer of 5 numbered symphonies, plus a Six-minute Symphony for strings. *Jean Schwarz (born 1939). French composer of a symphony for electronic sounds (1975). *Ellen Taafe Zwillich (born 1939). American composer of 4 symphonies. *Richard Nanes (born 1941). American composer of 4 symphonies. *Gillian Whitehead (born 1941) New Zealand-born Australian composer of one symphony. *Richard Edward Wilson (born 1941), composer of 2 symphonies. *Tomás Marco (born 1942), Spanish composer of 6 symphonies *Ross Edwards (born 1943). Australian composer of 4 symphonies. *David Maslanka (born 1943). American composer of 5 symphonies. *Roger Smalley (born 1943). English composer of one symphony (1979–81). *William Albright (1944-1998), American composer of a Symphony for Organ and Percussion. *Leif Segerstam (born 1944). Finnish composer of over 180 symphonies. *Hristo Tsanoff (born 1947), composer of 2 symphony http://www.tsanoff-classic.com/Symphony/. *John Coolidge Adams (born 1947), composer of a Chamber Symphony (1992) and 3 other works, symphonies in all but name. *Heinz Chur (born 1948), German composer of 4 symphonies (1978-1991). *Glenn Branca (born 1948) avant-garde composer and guitarist who composes symphonies for orchestras of electric guitars and percussion. *Dan Welcher (born 1948). American conductor and composer of 3 symphonies. *James Barnes (born 1949). American composer of 5 symphonies. *Richard Mills (born 1949). Australian composer of a symphony (1998) and Symphony No. 1 (2000) *Christopher Rouse (born 1949). American composer of 2 symphonies. *Craig H. Russell (born 1951). American composer of 2 symphonies. *Brenton Broadstock (born 1952). Australian composer of 5 symphonies. *Alla Pavlova (born 1952), Russian composer of 5 symphonies (as of 2006) *Daniel Asia (born 1953). American composer of 4 symphonies. *Oliver Knussen (born 1953), English Composer of 3 symphonies. *Daniel Bukvich (born 1954). American composer of 2 symphonies. *Carl Vine (born 1954). Australian composer of 6 symphonies. *John Kenneth Graham (born 1955), American composer of 4 symphonies, orchestral tableaux of American folklore and legend. *Nigel Keay (born 1955), New Zealand composer of the'' Symphony in Five Movements'' (1996). *Richard Danielpour (born 1956). American composer of 3 symphonies. *Mark Alburger (born 1957), American composer of 9 symphonies. *Julian Jing-Jun Yu (born 1957). Chinese/Australian composer of one symphony, the Sinfonia passacaglissima (1995). *Tan Dun (born 1957), Chinese composer of the Symphony 1997. *Frank Ticheli (born 1958). American composer of 2 symphonies. *Aaron Jay Kernis (born 1960), American composer of 2 symphonies. *Gordon Kerry (born 1961). Australian composer of a Sinfonia, for viola, cello, and string orchestra (1993). *Michael Torke (born 1961), American composer of 1 symphony (1997). *Nicolas Bacri (born 1961), French composer of 7 symphonies (1983-2012) *Evgeni Kostitsyn (born 1963), Russian composer of 5 symphonies. *Robert Steadman (born 1965), UK composer of 2 symphonies and a chamber symphony. *Marcus Tristan Heathcock (born 1967), UK composer of 10 symphonies including a Football symphony. *Thomas Adès (born 1971), British Composer of the Chamber Symphony For Fifteen Players Op.2 (1991). *Carson P. Cooman (born 1982). American composer of 3 symphonies. *Jay Greenberg (born 1991), American composer of at least five symphonies, who had a CD release of his music at age 14. Symphony composers